redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Faction: Armageddon
Red Faction: Armageddon is the fourth installment in the ''Red Faction'' series. It was released June 7, 2011.www.destructoid.com Plot Like the first and third games of the series, the game takes place on the planet of Mars. The storyline occurs in the year 2170, almost a half a century after the events of Red Faction: Guerrilla. At the beginning of the game, the surface of the planet becomes uninhabitable after the massive terraformer on Mars which supplied it with its Earth-like air and weather has been destroyed, causing the atmosphere to turn to chaos with super-tornadoes and lightning storms engulfing the planet. In order to survive, the Colonists were forced to flee to the underground mines of Mars, building a network of habitable caves under the surface of the planet. The main playing line game begins five years after the relocation underground (the tutorial takes place immediately before the destruction of the terraformer, which the MC had a direct *albeit unintentional* hand in) and follows the story of Darius Mason, grandson of Martian Revolution heroes Alec Mason and Samanya who were the main characters of Red Faction: Guerrilla, who runs a lucrative series of businesses based in Bastion, the underground hub of Colonist activity, including mining, scavenging and mercenary-work. Only a few sane people venture to the now-ravaged surface of Mars, apart from contractors like Darius and smugglers who smuggle goods between settlements. Darius is tricked into reopening a mysterious seal in an old Marauder temple which releases a long-dormant evil race of aliens known as the Plague causing an Armageddon on/in Mars. The Plague are related to the first Red Faction game and were first discovered by Ultor. Kapek was driven insane by his studies of the creatures, but he was able to confine them to the cave system which Darius uncovered before completely losing his mind. (Note: The Creeper aliens look quite similar to the 'dog' aliens of the first game, first encountered in Kapek's caves. There are differences, the ones in the first game do not glow, and have less spikes, but this could be due to the graphical design generation gap.) Colonist and Marauder settlements alike are torn apart by the new enemies with Darius and the Red Faction having to save the Martian population once again.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Faction:_Armageddon#cite_note-Announcement-0 The game takes place in the underground regions of Tharsis, as a sign saying 'Welcome to Dust' can be seen in the game's debut trailer. Weapons & Vehicles These are the known weapons for RFA as it currently stands, though it is highly likely there are more - a THQ person interviewed mentioned a figure of about 30. So far the tally stands at 20-ish with several weeks of Armory updates still left. * Arc Welder (DLC Only) * Assault Rifle * Convergence Laser (Cheat Weapon) * EDF Enforcer (Requires Level 20 in Red Faction Battlegrounds) - Same as the one in Guerrilla * Dual Wield Banshee Pistols * Dual Wield Laser Pistols (DLC Only) - Sustained beam pistols which do damage over time but are prone to overheating. They knock off enemies with the cliche sci-fi disintegration. * Dual Wield Pistols * Lava Barge Turret (Cheat Weapon) * L.E.O. Machine Gun (Cheat Weapon) * L.E.O. Rocket Launcher (Cheat Weapon) * Magnet Gun * Maul * Mr. Toots - Acts the same as the Plasma Beam but with different effects. (Can be obtained in an easter egg and upon beating the game) * Nano Rifle * Napalm Laser (Cheat Weapon) * Plasma Cannon * Plasma Beam * Plasma Thrower (DLC Only) - Like a flame-thrower but powerful against buildings. * Pulse Grenade Launcher - Timed explosive which destroys organics with minimal structural effects. * Rail Driver * Charge Launcher * Rocket Launcher * Singularity Cannon * Shotgun * XNG-5000 (DLC Only) - A type of Nanite Grenade Launcher Vehicles known to date include the following: *Mining Exo * L.E.O Exosuit * Marauder Scout Walker * Mantis Heavy Walker * Marauder Inferno GX Flyer Gallery File:Nanoforge.jpg|Nanoforge device in action File:Redfacarmag.jpg|Gameplay screenshot External links *http://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-2010-red-faction/100960 *http://www.gamenews.org.uk/999578-red-faction-armageddon-announced *http://www.redfaction.com/#/story References Category:Games Category:Red Faction series